


More important

by Wendeverse



Series: Little space [1]
Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Caregiver Dongheon, Caregiver Minchan, Family Fluff, I have killed myself with cuteness, Little Kangmin, Little Yeonho, M/M, Minchan is in a relationship, Precious babies being babies, or was in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendeverse/pseuds/Wendeverse
Summary: Kangmin is a little, and Minchan has no clue of this because he has beenhiding it from his best friend and is scared of what he thinks even if he's fully aware that Minchanloves children.Until one day he slips and forgets that Minchan was in the living room.
Relationships: Hong Minchan/Yoo Kangmin, Ju Yeonho/Lee Dongheon
Series: Little space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123865
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	More important

Kangmin is a little, and Minchan has no clue of this because he has been  
hiding it from his best friend and is scared of what he thinks even if he's fully aware that Minchan  
loves children.

Kangmin is watching cartoons on the television when he felt that he was gonna slip,  
"Please not now, I shouldn't have watched Spongebob, why is this show so good though".

He tried fighting it for about a few minutes until he didn't anymore, he grabbed his  
stuff toy and blanket and got comfortable,  
"Patwick funny, like my daddy".

He then sucked on his thumb and forgot to get his pacifier, he tried to reach for it  
on the bottom of his nightstand but he fell.

Even when not little Kangmin cries easily, so he does just that.

-

Minchan was in the living room minding his own business, until he heard loud cries  
coming from his best friend's room.

He was chatting with his girlfriend and said his goodbye and went to check on  
Kangmin.

When he opened the door, he saw the boy on the floor and is wailing while clutching  
his head,  
"Chani! Huwts".

This is when Minchan realized something,  
"Aww baby", He cooed, carrying Kangmin by the hip as he shut the tv off  
and carried him back to the living room.

Minchan then put Kangmin down on the couch as he dialed Dongheon's number  
on their phone.

-

"Oh hey Minchan, everything alright?".

"Yeah hyung, it's great, but I just now knew that Kangmin is a little,  
he slipped and probably forgot I live in this house as well", He giggled, then saw Kangmin crawl to him and  
tug on his sleeve.

"Pway, Daddy let's pway", The younger pouted.

"Later baby, I'm getting you a playmate", Minchan smiled.

-

Dongheon giggled from the other line and looked at his own little, it was his  
boyfriend Yeonho.

"So hyung, can you and Yeonho come over?", Minchan asked him.

"We'd love too", Dongheon said, and hung up.

-

Kangmin's lips were trembling when Minchan finished the call,  
"Aigoo, okay let's go play, but baby, can you tell me why you were hiding?", He asked.

"Nuh-uh", Kangmin said, sticking out his tongue.

Minchan sighed at this as he carried the little again,  
Kangmin lay his head on his chest when they sat down on the couch,  
Minchan panicked when he saw the amount of texts he missed from his girlfriend.

He said bye but she wanted to converse more, and oh boy she is angry.

Kangmin sighed when he saw his phone, but Minchan gave him a small smile  
and told him it's fine

-

Dongheon and Yeonho arrived and they saw a giggly Kangmin in the living room,  
"Hyungies!!", He cheered.

Dongheon put Yeonho down and the two got along quickly.

"Even as littles they are still close huh", Dongheon smiled, but saw Minchan looking  
a little guilty.

"What is it?", He asked him.

"Hyung, I'm in a relationship, how can I balance having a girlfriend, and being  
Kangmin's caregiver?", Minchan sighed.

The oldest patted his back,  
"What is more important to you? Your girlfriend for  
7 months, or your best friend since 8 years old? If you don't want  
Kangmin, I can give him to Yongseung", Dongheon said.

"No! I want Kangmin, but I don't want to lose my relationship with  
her as well",  
Minchan said.

"Tell her, and if she decides to be okay with it, keep her,  
if she is not, you decide for yourself", Dongheon smiled.

So Minchan texts her about it.

-

Minchan went outside waiting for a reply, while Dongheon  
looks at him worriedly while playing with the littles.

"Dada, is Chani owkay?", Yeonho asks him, then points to Kangmin who looks like  
he's gonna breakdown again.

"I want my daddy", Kangmin then whined.

"He'll be fine Yeonho, and Kangminnie,  
your daddy will come inside soon okay",  
Dongheon smiled and pulled both of them for a hug.

-

Minchan finally receives a reply and as expected.

She isn't okay with it.

"What is more important to you? Your girlfriend for  
7 months, or your best friend since 8 years old? If you don't want  
Kangmin, I can give him to Yongseung", he remembered Dongheon saying.

Best friend it is then.

He sent a message to break up with her then deleted all her contacts,  
Kangmin is more important to him now, he is now his top priority.

Then he realized that the air he is now breathing after he did that was 10x better.

He went back inside with a huge smile plastered on his face.

-

"I broke up with her, Kangmin is now more important", Minchan gladly said.

Dongheon nodded at him,  
"Great choice Minchannie", he commented.

Minchan picked Kangmin up and started twirling him around, the little giggling uncontrollably.

"Who is daddy's pretty baby?", He asked.

"Me! Me!", Kangmin chanted happily as he gives Minchan a peck  
on the cheeks.

-

Yeonho got super jealous and pouted at Dongheon,  
"Dada! Uppie! Uppie me too!"

Dongheon giggled and picked him up as well, booping his nose and little Yeonho whined at this.

Him and Yeonho ended up staying for a sleepover  
since Kangmin and Yeonho started crying horribly when  
Dongheon said it was time for them to go home.

"Good thing I packed some of our clothes", Dongheon sighed as Yeonho  
fell asleep on his lap when they were watching "Inside Out".

-

Both littles are now asleep and Minchan said that the two could  
sleep inside his room while him and Kangmin sleeps in  
Kangmin's room.

Then Minchan realized something again.

Who knew having a little is more fun than having a  
manipulative girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend who thinks she's the only  
human in the world.

Damn now he is questioning himself why he fell for  
her in the first place.

-

"Chan-hyung", he heard Kangmin mutter.

"Yeah?", Minchan softly asked.

"I love you", The youngest said, obvious that he's back in  
big space.

"I love you too Kangminnie", Minchan said back as he kisses the top of  
his head and felt the youngest soft breaths again.

His ex-girlfriend can now screw herself.


End file.
